


KingBerg (Bad Nsfw)

by Mineral_B



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 00:59:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19284853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mineral_B/pseuds/Mineral_B
Summary: I’m sorry...I wrote this fanfic when I was 11 and it’s not okay...Alright. This is not really a summary, it’s more like prequel knowledge. The Devil and King Dice were planning to get back at all debtors once again, starting with females. Dice was assigned to go after Sally Stageplay and Hilda Berg. Thing is, he was never told what to do to them.He goes out to find Hilda, angry out on her cloud. He tries to talk to her for a bit. But she was not having it.





	KingBerg (Bad Nsfw)

“Is this about soul contracts or something?”  
“No no, that bet is long gone,” he reminded.  
Then what the hell have you come up here for?” She snapped in his face.  
“You.” His voice was calm.  
“What?” She questioned.  
“I want you!” Without another word, he jumped on her and pinned her down by the wrists. “You didn’t think you were going to hell with your virginity intact, did you?”  
She gulped. “It’s just-” she blinked. And when she opened her eyes, his lips were locked with hers. “Mmmf!” She mumbled. He pulled back, allowing her to breathe.  
“What’s the matter? Does flower boy ever do these things with you?” He teased.  
“Well, s-sometimes...n-not really...” Hilda stuttered.  
“And you aren’t gonna tell him about this, are you?”  
“No, sir,” she shuddered.  
“Good girl,” Dice purred, pulling her back into a kiss. It was more controlled, hands relaxing on her waist and playful grinding. She blushed as he pressed harder; and harder. It was so intense, she curled her legs to make him stop. But instead, he tore off her skirt and tightened his grip, continuing to grind. She began flailing in protest, but he ignored it. Then, he took hold of her shirt. It came off in one tug, revealing her thin build. The sleek, pale skin made him want to drool.  
“No no no! Stop it! Let go!” Hilda shouted. “Don’t touch me!” He smirked and rubbed her bare chest.

“And how are you going to stop me?”

He wrapped his arm around her head, covering her mouth. He slid his suit jacket off and unbuttoned his pants with one hand. “Shhhh...shhhh...shhhh…” he tried to soothe her screams. He forced her to bend over in a downward dog position, tugging her underwear down to her ankles. She shook her head, crying out to make him stop. But it was too late. His penis dug into her with a few hard pushes. He thrust slow and deep, holding her by the neck as he pumped. His back arched every time he shoved in further. A burning feeling ran through her body when he leaned down to lick her neck from behind.  
“Get off!” Hilda begged through his hold when he bit the now wettened flesh. 

She was screaming; fighting him now, struggling to toss him off her back. He knocked her onto the ground and flipped her over, pain echoing in her screams when he bit harder on the front. His teeth felt stuck to her sensitive skin, causing deep marks to form rather quickly. He put more of a hump into it to keep her hot with unwanted heat. He was banging her back from thrusting so hard. Bruises began to form on her hips from the hard smashes, making it even tougher to fight. “Give up,” he began to pump quicker than before.  
“Never!” She angrily sobbed, clawing and squirming to get away. Dice dug his nails into her breast to make her stop.

 

“No! You’re hurting me! Ow! Ow!” She squealed at the top of her lungs. He pumped even faster and stronger, ignoring her wails for mercy. He removed his other hand from her leg to roughly fondle her other breast. “Ow! Ow! Ow! No!” She sounded like a child getting spanked, though this was much more than a simple punishment. Her legs twitched, muscles snapping and tightening around his penis. The orgasmic spasm felt almost seizure-like; twitching uncontrollably and gasping for air. Her body temperature felt like it rose by a million degrees before her inner walls closed, splattering cum all over her thighs. 

They both heaved, Hilda especially, recovering from her torturous climax. He panted and rubbed a hand on his erection. It took her a moment, but she finally realized; he was distracted. She kicked his stomach and jumped up to run. Run as fast as she could back home, into Cagney’s warm embrace. But he caught her ankle and tripped her. “Think you’re so clever, huh?” He grabbed her by the hair and dragged her back. “Do you know what happens to girls who try to run away from me?” She shook her head, gulping. He had a predatory look in his eyes, lifting her leg and giving a quick lick to her underthigh. He smirked slyly and sat back up with his hand still lingering at her entrance. 

Hilda grit her teeth as she watched him reach his fingers in and scoop some of the thick juices out. He grabbed her weathervane cap, forcing her to make eye contact. His warm fingers touched her lips. “Lick,” He commanded. She shook her head softly. “I said lick!” She quickly took a taste of her own secretions. “Good girl.” She shut her eyes and winced at the salty tang as she took another lap. “Come on. Eat it all up.”  


Once she finished her last gulp of cum, he pushed her onto her side. She hit her shoulder with a grunt, her whole right side burning. He slammed his palm onto the muscle, making it so much worse. She used all the strength left in her to punch his neck as a reflex.  
He coughed and let go of her, shouting “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” She just looked at him, eyes wide in shock. She slowly crept backwards, pushing herself off the ground and running away before he could catch her this time. “Hey! Get your ass back here!” He roared, still holding his neck from the hit. But she couldn’t hear him over the sounds of her own sobs as she ran. 

——————————————

“Cagney! Cagney!” she called, wiping her tears and trying to get his attention.  
He caught her in his arms after she ran full speed at him, locking her in a hug. “Hild, where have you been?”  
“I-I don’t want to talk about it…” She wept, sitting down and wrapping her arms around her knees. He put a hand on her back, letting her know he was there.  
“Well, you’re clearly exhausted, so we can talk later,” he said, draping a warm sheet over her naked body.

...

“He just wouldn’t get off me! He kept pushing, and grabbing, a-and I was helpless against him...” She bawled endlessly. He let her cry over his shoulder, holding her hand.  
“Take a deep breath. Everything is going to be okay,” Cagney soothed, pulling the covers over her. “Can I get you anything?” He asked. No response. “Can I give you a kiss?” He gazed into her umber eyes; despair flooding the socket when she looked back at him. “Nevermind. Just please...tell me if you are in need of anything at all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow...I’m honestly surprised people are interested in this fanfic, considering you made it to the end. There will be more, I promise.
> 
> I only really posted this for a friend. You know who you are. Bazinga.


End file.
